


Чтобы я еще хоть раз...

by Vardek



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Celebrations, Domestic, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Post Season 4, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-20
Updated: 2009-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vardek/pseuds/Vardek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ангелы не знают точной даты своего рождения и не отмечают его. Дин решает это исправить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чтобы я еще хоть раз...

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Dalgren  
> Написано на “Misha Collins birthday tribute”.  
> Заявка от Апрельская Верба: Каким-нибудь образом (можно от Анны))) Дин узнаёт, что у Каса завтра день рождения. (Когда-то же он у него бывает)))  
> Пересекающаяся с ней заявка от Derek Winslow: Дин и Кас ( можно на пару, можно в комплекте с Сэмом и Бобби, а можно, чтобы это вообще были Миша с Джеями) отмечают какой-нибудь праздник.

У Дина Винчестера была проблема. Маленькая такая, ничем особенным жизни не мешающая, но с удивительным упорством терзающая его усталый мозг уже который день. В принципе, вопрос не был чем-то срочным или важным, однако, после многократных попыток задвинуть его в дальний угол сознания, среди таких же, оставшихся без ответа, вопросов, Дин сдался. Парень твердо решил, что с этим нужно было что-то делать, иначе он заработает себе серьезную головную боль и мозговой зуд от жгучего любопытства.  
Первым делом совершенно безразличным, легким тоном он поинтересовался у Сэма:  
\- Ты никогда не задумывался, а бывают ли у ангелов дни рождения?  
Брат замер на середине слова в поисковой строке веб-браузера:  
\- В смысле? Они же ангелы...  
\- Ну и что? У всех должны быть дни рождения, ангелы же тоже когда-то появились на свет, - немного прояснил свой вопрос старший Винчестер.  
\- Хм... В общем-то ты прав, - задумался Сэм, отрываясь от экрана ноутбука и поворачиваясь к брату. - Но мне кажется, что за столько лет бессмертного существования день рождения просто теряет свой смысл.  
\- Насколько они бессмертны мы убедились на примере Уриэля и еще скольки-то там ангелов, которые сложили крылья в прошлом году, - не согласился с ним Дин.  
\- Да, мы знаем, что их можно убить, но какое это имеет отношение к дням рождения? - недоуменно уставился на него младший брат.  
\- Ну вот смотри: я свой день рождения отметил в январе, ты на свой в мае просто забил в этом году, и я тебя понимаю.  
\- И? - Сэм все еще пытался понять, что нашло на брата и почему тот задает такие странные вопросы.  
\- Мне просто интересно, когда день рождения у Каса, - наконец выдавил из себя Дин, которому совершенно не хотелось признаваться, для чего он затеял эту беседу, но другого выхода не было - младшенький оказался слишком уж дотошным.  
\- О... - вылупился на него Сэм, - Хм.. интересный вопросец. А зачем тебе?  
\- Чувак с нами уже сколько общается? Где-то с год? А мы про него, считай, нифига не знаем, - воспользовался первой пришедшей в голову подходящей отмазкой Дин. - Да и какой повод был бы немного поднять ему настроение... А то у Каса постоянно такое выражение лица, будто у него все умерли, причем разом.  
\- Не уверен, что Кастиэлю можно хоть чем-то поднять настроение после того, как его выперли с Небес, - усомнился младший Винчестер. - Да и назревающий Апокалипсис как-то не располагает к особому веселью.  
\- Заодно и сами развеемся, - не унимался Дин.  
Сэм задумался. С одной стороны, идея казалась ему дурацкой, с другой же... Дин был прав: они в последнее время, казалось, совершенно забыли, что это такое, просто расслабиться хотя бы на несколько часов. К тому же, если уж старшему брату в голову пришла какая-то, как тот считал, потрясающая идея, остановить его можно было разве что, переключив на другую, не менее потрясающую. Но настолько интересных идей в данный момент у Сэма в голове не наблюдалось.  
\- Ну, хорошо, - наконец вздохнул младшенький. - Спросишь Каса, когда он снова нарисуется. Вдруг у него он уже давно прошел, а мы тут себе головы ломаем.  
\- И как я его спрошу? - посмотрел на него, как на ненормального, Дин. - Это же весь сюрприз испортит.  
\- Какой сюрприз? - насторожился Сэм. - Дин, только давай без особенно грандиозных идей, а?  
\- Я пока еще не придумал, - беззаботно отмахнулся от него Дин, - но, если есть день рождения, то должен быть и сюрприз. Черт, как бы узнать, как ангелы отмечают свои днюхи...  
\- Скорее, дни создания, - поправил его брат.  
\- Да какая, на хрен, разница, - пожал плечами Дин, хмурясь и о чем-то размышляя. - Главное, узнать, когда и как. Вот же, дрянь какая... и спросить не у кого.  
\- Как это, не у кого? - удивился Сэм. - А Анна? Она же сказала, что стоит ее только позвать...  
\- Что-то мне как-то не хочется с ней связываться. Да еще и по поводу Каса. Мне хватило того, что, когда Анне удалось вырваться от ангелов, они с Кастиэлем со своими разборками едва не разнесли Бобби полдома к чертям собачьим. Да и Анна на меня как-то... не знаю, плотоядно смотрит, что ли, - Дин нервно передернул плечами, но тут же его взгляд стал откровенно хищным. - Сэм... а может...  
\- Даже не проси! - аж подскочил младший Винчестер. - Хватит с меня и ангелов, и демонов! Все! Я теперь сижу тихо и ни во что такое не встреваю. На всякий случай. Тут с Люцифером бы разобраться.  
\- Сэм...  
\- Нет!  
\- Сэм...  
\- Даже не думай!  
\- А я тогда скажу Бобби, что ты дрочил у него в ванной, - нагло ухмыльнулся Дин.  
\- Это подло! - возмутился Сэм. - Сам-то...  
\- Мало ли, что там я сам. Это еще доказать нужно. А тебя я застукал с поличным, - безжалостно продолжал старший брат. - Кстати, фуууу. У меня теперь моральная травма на всю оставшуюся жизнь.  
\- А то ты раньше не вламывался ко мне в ванную!  
\- Я о том, на кого ты дрочил. Сэм, как не стыдно? Чувиха уже лет десять, как коньки отбросила... Некрофилия какая-то, честное слово! Хотя Бобби вполне хватит и того, что ты это делал в его ванной.  
\- Не чувиха, а Диана... Короче, Дин, что ты от меня хочешь? - наконец сдался младшенький, понимая, что угроза серьезна, и Бобби его точно убьет, если узнает.  
Убьет, поднимет, снова убьет, поднимет и заставит драить ванную до зеркального блеска зубной щеткой.  
\- Поговори с Анной, - тут же расплылся в торжествующей улыбке Дин. - Спроси у нее насчет касовой днюхи, ну и заодно разузнай, как ангелы это событие отмечают. Не может же у них быть все совсем отличным от людей.  
Сэм только покачал головой, не понимая, как за какие-то десять минут он умудрился вляпаться в такую кучу пластилина.

* * *

Сэм вернулся поздно вечером, взъерошенный, расстрепанный и со знатным засосом на шее.  
\- Чтобы я еще хоть раз..! - выдал он, плюхнувшись на диван и прикладываясь к бутылке с пивом, которую по дороге прихватизировал у зазевавшегося братца, тот и возмутиться не успел.  
Совершенно не испытывающий сочувствия Дин уставился на него взглядом голодного василиска.  
\- Ну? Узнал?  
\- Слушай, она всегда такая озабоченная? - вместо ответа задал встречный вопрос Сэм. - Я мяукнуть не успел, как меня уже вытряхнули из штанов. Чувствую себя, как... как не скажу, кто и где.  
Дин на это только радостно захихикал:  
\- Не все же тебе осквернять ванную Бобби. С этой дамочкой проще расслабиться и получить удовольствие, чем объяснить, почему ты ее не хочешь.  
\- Так она и тебя регулярно... ну... - покраснел Сэм.  
\- Нет, - поежился Дин, моментально растеряв всю веселость, и опасливо посмотрел по сторонам. - Мне и одного раза за глаза хватило. Ладно, как я понял, все счастливы, удовлетворены и довольны. Она что-нибудь тебе рассказала?  
\- Если бы, - фыркнул Сэм. - Можно сказать, пострадал ни за что. Не знает она, когда у Каса день рождения. Она даже свой собственный не знает. Что-то там пыталась мне объяснить про смещение во времени и пространстве после Потопа, перезапуск летоисчисления... Если коротко, то на Небесах в какой-то момент царила полная неразбериха в связи с переходом на новый календарь, и теперь уже никто не знает, когда у него день создания, если пересчитывать на новое время. Да и не отмечают ангелы это событие. Никогда не отмечали. Это исключительно человеческий праздник.  
\- Хм... - огорченно нахмурился Дин. - Как неудачно получается. Хотя, раз уж у нас такая критическая ситуация, то выберем тогда сами. Как насчет завтра? Что там у нас, кстати, на календаре? Совсем уже из жизни выпал.  
\- Завтра двадцатое августа.  
\- А почему нет, нормальная дата, - одобрил Дин. - И запомнить легко, круглая такая.  
Сэм не до конца понял, где брат увидел круглую дату, но предпочел не спорить. Он и так уже с чувством легкого ужаса и обреченности думал о том, что завтрашний день им обязательно запомнится надолго.

* * *

К подготовке намечающегося праздника братья решили подключить и Бобби, который, исключительно для порядка поворчав, признал, что идея немного развеяться не так уж и плоха. И теперь оргкомитет по осчастливливанию одного вечно грустного и подавленного ангела днем рождения заседал на кухне в окружении батареи бутылок из-под пива.  
\- Может, отметим дома? - предложил Сэм в ответ на вопрос Бобби, где будет проходить знаменательное событие - первое в истории человечества празднование дня рождения самого настоящего ангела. - Барбекю, пиво, костер ближе к вечеру.  
\- Ну, и чем это будет таким уж особенным, если сравнивать с последними неделями? - буркнул Бобби. - К тому же кто-нибудь из вас видел, чтобы Кастиэль хотя бы притрагивался к еде?  
\- Это не проблема, - отмахнулся от него младший Винчестер. - Он для Дина все что угодно сделает, это проверено. А уж, если тот ему скажет, что это часть традиции, то, считай, дело в шляпе.  
\- Ага, - саркастично протянул старый охотник. - А никому из вас в голову не приходило, что Кастиэль может, к примеру, вообще не есть мясо? Может, они там на Небесах все поголовно вегетарианцы.  
\- Ох, черт, действительно, - почесал голову Дин. - Значит, тихий семейный праздник отменяется. Нужно что-то такое, чтобы еда была и вкусной, и здоровой. Какие тут в окрестностях есть рестораны?  
\- Мексиканский, итальянский, аргентинский, кажется, еще китайский имеется... - начал перечислять Бобби.  
\- Может нам подойдет японский? - не очень уверенно предложил Сэм. - Там в основном все рыбное: суши, сашими, роллы, жареный рис, морепродукты. А, если кто рыбу не захочет, то и мясные блюда - обычно пальчики оближешь.  
\- Хм... - сдвинув кепку на нос, Бобби почесал затылок. - Почему бы и нет. Есть тут в соседнем городке неплохое местечко. Я сам там ни разу не был, но вроде бы слышал, что оно достаточно популярное.  
\- Отлично, - кивнул Дин, - туда и поедем.  
\- А как насчет подарка? - спросил Сэм. - Лично я понятия не имею, что можно подарить ангелу. А ты, Дин?  
\- От нас подарок уже есть, - довольно ухмыльнулся брат. - Помнишь, чем мы занимались весь прошлый месяц?  
Сэм смешно наморщил лоб, пытаясь понять, о чем же толкует Дин, а затем его лицо разгладилось, и он одобрительно кивнул:  
\- А я-то все думал, когда же ты ему, наконец, его отдашь.  
\- О чем это вы толкуете? - подозрительно покосился сначала на одного парня, а потом на другого Бобби.  
Те только хитро переглянулись и синхронно пожали плечами, явно не желая признаваться.

* * *

На следующее утро Дин с Сэмом первым делом после завтрака, добродушно переругиваясь и изощряясь в остроумии, принялись запаковывать свой подарок. После того, как на него было наверчено немыслимое количество газет и огрызков упаковочной бумаги, завалявшейся у запасливого старого охотника, подарок увеличился в размерах втрое и совершенно потерял изначальные пропорции. Однако братья остались довольны, особенно после того, как, к их общему восторгу, Бобби раскопал на дне одного из шкафов большую красную шелковую ленту, которой Винчестеры и перетянули легкий, но достаточно пухлый сверток.  
Когда с этим было покончено, братья разошлись по своим делам, а сам старый охотник исчез на несколько часов, но, когда он появился вновь, сжимая в руках несколько свертков, стало ясно, что он тоже решил озаботиться своим собственным подарком для дружественного его приемным сыновьям ангела.  
В ответ на удивленные взгляды парней, Бобби только пробурчал:  
\- Не знаю, что уж вы там такое секретное затеяли, но, уверен, что об одном вы точно не подумали, - и, загадочно ухмыляясь, скрылся в своей комнате.  
Сэм не знал, как Дину это удалось, но ровно в шесть вечера в гостиной, где они все собрались, раздался тихий шорох крыльев, и перед ними появился Кастиэль собственной персоной. Ангел мало чем изменился с того дня, как стал изгнанником Небес: все тот же плащ, тот же мятый галстук, расстегнутая на одну пуговицу белоснежная рубашка и темный костюм служащего. Только в его глазах появилось какое-то новое, практически неуловимое выражение потерянности и затаенной грусти.  
\- Ты хотел меня видеть, Дин?  
\- Да, - старший Винчестер сделал шаг вперед и в некоторой растерянности пригладил волосы. - Даже не знаю, как начать, Кас...  
\- Что-то случилось? - в ровном голосе ангела послышались нотки беспокойства.  
\- Нет-нет! Ничего не случилось, просто... Мы говорили с Анной, - при упоминании этого имени Кастиэль едва заметно поморщился, - и она нам сказала, что ангелы не знают, когда у них день рождения.  
\- Это так.  
\- Не знаю, как для ангелов, - чуть осмелев, продолжил Дин, - но для людей это очень важно. В общем, раз мы не знаем, когда у тебя день рождения...  
\- Создания, - автоматически поправил его Кастиэль.  
\- ... создания, - кивнул старший Винчестер, - то решили, почему бы не отметить его сегодня.  
\- Я не понимаю, - недоуменно нахмурился ангел. - Вы хотите отметить день моего создания, хотя не знаете, когда именно он был?  
\- Считай это человеческой традицией, - ухмыльнулся Дин, которого уже давно нельзя было сбить с толку видимым отсутствием положительной реакции со стороны небесного посланника.  
\- То есть, для вас это важно? - уточнил Кастиэль.  
\- Понимаешь, Кастиэль, - встрял Сэм, который уже видел, что разговор грозит затянуться надолго, - для нас важно отмечать день, когда мы появились на свет. День, когда Отец Небесный подарил нам жизнь. Именно это событие мы и празднуем каждый год.  
\- Прадник, прославляющий деяния Отца Нашего, всегда будет Ему угоден, - медленно кивнул Кастиэль, который заметно расслабился, интерпретировав значение дня рождения в понятных ему категориях.  
\- Значит ты не против отметить с нами твой День Рожд... Создания? - уточнил Дин и тут же облегченно улыбнулся, в ответ на утвердительный кивок ангела.

* * *

Сэм уже не раз в своей жизни зарекался не поддаваться на очередные провокации и гениальные идеи своего брата. Не раз, не два и даже не три. Но стоило Дину посмотреть на него с характерным безбашенным блеском в глазах и растянуть губы в ленивой ухмылке, которая значила, что у него есть План, с большой буквы "П", и Сэм мгновенно забывал все свои обещания и клятвы "чтобы я еще хоть раз". Наверное, в такие моменты он просто старался не думать, что "План" - это не единственное слово, которое начинается с большой буквы "П".  
Проблемы начались уже тогда, когда они с Дином, радостно улыбаясь, протянули Кастиэлю свой подарок, и ангел с выражением безграничного удивления на лице стал его аккуратно разворачивать. Очень аккуратно: клочок упаковочной бумаги за клочком, разглаживая ее и складывая ровной стопочкой на краешек стола. Прошло по меньшей мере десять минут, прежде чем Кастиэль закончил свои археологические раскопки и докопался-таки до самого подарка.  
На этот подарок Сэм и Дин потратили огромное количество времени, денег, сил и нервов. И все лишь для того, чтобы, едва взглянув на аккуратную синюю книжечку, на обложке которой было написано большими буквами "ПАСПОРТ", а чуть ниже "Соединенные Штаты Америки", а потом и заглянув в нее, чтобы полюбоваться на свою фотографию (и кто бы знал, какими трудами братьям удалось ее добыть), под которой значилось "Кассий Джеймс Винчестер", Кастиэль задал один единственный закономерный вопрос:  
\- Зачем?  
После чего последовало путаное и совершенно нелогичное объяснение на полчаса, зачем ангелу, который совершенно не заморачивался возможными проблемами с властями, нужна легализация и паспорт. Более того, Сэм теперь и сам уже не был уверен, зачем они это сделали, и запоздало понимал, что это была еще одна из гениальных идей его брата. Дело закончилось тем, что явно расстроенный Дин запихнул паспорт ангелу в карман плаща, буркнув:  
\- Чтобы было.  
Видимо, Кастиэль понял, что что-то сделал не так, потому что уже спустя пару минут Сэм с Бобби почувствовали себя немного лишними, наблюдая за тем, как Дин постепенно прекращает дуться, пока ангел уже сам пытается оправдать наличие паспорта в своем кармане и размышляет вслух о том, какие дополнительные преимущества этот самый паспорт может ему принести.  
В конце концов оба сошлись на той простой мысли, что по крайней мере теперь Кастиэль без проблем может заказать самый крепкий напиток в любом баре страны и подтвердить свою принадлежность к взрослому населению Америки. Не то, чтобы ангел когда-либо пил алкоголь раньше...  
А вот подарок Бобби ангелу очень понравился, и он еще долго крутился перед зеркалом, рассматривая, как на нем сидят новые джинсы, черная футболка и рубашка нежно-голубого цвета. Дину даже удалось уговорить Кастиэля не влезать на время в старый плащ, ссылаясь на то, что на улице стоит летная духота и в таком виде ангел будет привлекать к себе слишком много ненужного внимания.  
В ресторан было решено отправиться на двух машинах, и Сэм и сам не понял, как так получилось, что он в итоге оказался в грузовике Бобби, а Кастиэль поехал с Дином на Импале. Впрочем, судя по довольной физиономии брата и легкой и такой редкой улыбке на лице ангела, когда они вышли из машины на парковке перед рестораном, им было, о чем поговорить. Бобби же почти всю дорогу молчал, сосредоточенно о чем-то размышляя и изредка ухмыляясь.  
Как оказалось, приключения этого дня еще только начинались. Первым удивлением было то, что японский ресторан, вопреки ожиданиям оказался не забегаловкой, а действительно рестораном японской кухни, с официантками в изящных темных кимоно, легкой национальной музыкой, приглушенным светом бумажных фонариков и длинным меню с неподдающимися пониманию названиями блюд. Сэм пару раз был в подобных заведениях и раньше, но это было достаточно давно, и он уже мало что помнил, кроме того, как отличить роллы от суши, а суши от сашими.  
Впрочем, все эти мысли недолго тревожили его, потому что едва они успели сесть, как между Дином и Кастиэлем завязалась оживленная беседа на тему, будет ангел есть человеческую пищу или нет. К чести воина Небес, он сопротивлялся долго и сдался лишь тогда, когда Дин вкрадчиво, сладким голосом инквизитора со стажем, поинтересовался, не хочет ли Кастиэль испортить им всем праздник в честь Отца Небесного. Крыть было нечем, и, досадливо поджав губы, ангел с видом приговоренного к расстрелу начал изучать меню.  
Пока они делали свой выбор, официантка споро принесла им крохотные пиалочки с водой и спросила, что они будут пить. Бобби с Дином решили попробовать японское пиво "Асахи", а Сэм и Кастиэль синхронно выбрали зеленый чай.  
\- Ты только тогда понимаешь, что находишься в Америке, когда даже в японском ресторане можешь заказать отличный стейк с печеной картошкой, - удовлетворенно хмыкнул Бобби, откладывая в сторону свое меню.  
Сэм остановился на рисе по-малайзийски с курицей и овощами, Дин, не мудрствуя лукаво, поймал за полу кимоно одну из девушек и просто спросил, какое из мясных блюд она бы ему посоветовала, а Кастиэль, вполне предсказуемо, выбрал составное блюдо из комбинации сашими и суши.  
Приняв заказ, девушка отошла от стола, а Сэм потянулся к пиале с водой, заметив, что Кастиэль уже держит свою в руках, с сомнением к ней принюхиваясь. Не придав этому особого значения, младший Винчестер сделал большой глоток ледяного напитка и сразу же почувствовал, как огненный шар высокоградусного алкоголя прокатился по его пищеводу, чтобы взорваться где-то в желудке. На секунду замерев, он попытался отдышаться, и уже с каким-то обреченным спокойствием наблюдал, как Кастиэль тоже отхлебнул саке и точно так же, как и Сэм до него, буквально застыл, пытаясь справиться с неожиданными ощущениями.  
\- У вас все в порядке? - словно откуда-то издалека послышался голос официантки, остановившейся рядом с Сэмом.  
\- Что это? - прохрипел парень, для ясности указав на полупустую пиалу.  
\- Холодное саке за счет заведения всем посетителям нашего ресторана, - едва ли не сияя дружелюбием доложила девушка. - В последние пару лет многие стали отдавать ему предпочтение, вместо традиционного подогретого напитка. Желаете еще?  
\- Нет, спасибо, - замотал головой Сэм, который совершенно не проникся ни вкусом, ни запахом напитка, и тут же удивленно вылупился на ангела, который тоже слегка севшим, но твердым голосом заказал себе еще порцию.  
Пнув под столом Дина и низко склонившись к самому уху брата, Сэм зашептал:  
\- Слушай, это вообще нормально для ангелов? Кас у нас не упьется с непривычки?  
\- Да не дергайся ты так, чувак, - отмахнулся от него Дин. - У этого пернатого и так радости в жизни нет никакой. Пусть пьет, если нравится. Будто мы не дотащим до дома одного пьяного ангела не самых крупных размеров?  
\- Да дотащим, конечно, - все еще с сомнением в голосе ответил Сэм, - но как бы он буянить не начал.  
\- Кас? - вытаращился на него брат. - Буянить? Я себе такое даже представить не могу. Остынь, Сэмми, дай парню оторваться как следует.  
\- Ну, смотри, твой ангел, тебе потом с ним и разбираться, - закрыл тему младший Винчестер, предпочитая настроиться на неприятности заранее.  
Дин между тем сам отхлебнул японской водки и скривился.  
\- Что он нашел в этих помоях? Неужто у нас бы ничего поприличнее не нашлось, если бы Касу так уж приспичило нажраться? - и тут же, в прямом противоречии своим словам, тоже заказал еще порцию и новую бутылку пива в придачу.  
Когда заказанные ими блюда наконец-то появились на столе, Сэм уже смирился с тем фактом, что ему придется транспортировать обратно не только пьяного ангела, но и не менее пьяного старшего брата. Впрочем, Кастиэль пьянел медленно, поэтому надежда у Сэма еще была: ему совершенно не улыбалось оказаться в одной машине с неадекватным ангелом Божьим.  
А дальше? Дальше были палочки, которыми, конечно же, ни один из них не умел есть; еще саке и еще пиво; Дин, переглядывающийся с блаженно улыбающимся Кастиэлем и ухмыляющийся так, словно они все еще вели какую-то незаконченную в машине беседу; Бобби, внимательно присматривающийся к старшему Винчестеру и ангелу, изредка усмехающийся чему-то своему и продолжающий свои явно занимательные (раз он за весь вечер почти ни слова не проронил) размышления; затемненный зал и человек семь из обслуживающего персонала ресторана с поздравительным тортом; зажженная одинокая свечка и пляшущее пламя, отражающееся в широко распахнутых от удивления и восторга глазах Кастиэля.  
Когда глубоким вечером вся компания вывалилась наконец из ресторана, Бобби продолжал демонстрировать чудеса трезвости и довольно ровной походкой направился к своему грузовику; Сэм, который был просто до омерзения трезвым, потому что, кроме того несчастного глотка саке, больше ничего из алкоголя не пил, обреченно вздохнув, скользнул за руль Импалы; Дин же... Дин был далек от адекватного состояния, потому что только на это Сэм мог списать то, как его брат сгреб неуверенно стоявшего на ногах ангела за края расстегнутой рубашки и буквально втащил за собой следом на заднее сидение машины.  
Впрочем, на протяжении всей поездки до дома Бобби за спиной у Сэма было подозрительно тихо, и сколько он не вглядывался в зеркало заднего вида, ни Дина, ни Кастиэля так и не было видно. Оборачиваться же парень не рискнул, потому что дорога была неосвещенной, достаточно извилистой и требовала от водителя предельного внимания. В конце концов младший Винчестер решил, что пьянчужки попросту заснули, хотя время от времени до его слуха доносились довольно странные звуки, которые его мозг благоразумно решил не классифицировать.

* * *

Проснувшись посреди ночи от непередаваемого ощущения, когда тело рвется в сторону туалета с целью отлить, а мозг все еще пребывает в том блаженно-заторможенном состоянии, когда свои конечности не ощущаешь, а только смутно помнишь, что они имеются в наличии и вроде бы должны находиться в рабочем состоянии, Сэм пару минут сражался с нежеланием вставать. Однако тело настаивало на крайней необходимости и срочности похода в отхожее место.  
В какой-то момент он проснулся настолько, что удивленно отметил тишину, царящую в спальне. С учетом того, сколько Дин вечером выпил, дом уже должен был сотрясаться от его мощного храпа. Впрочем, Сэм быстро вспомнил, как они с Бобби, не долго думая, устроили двух пьянчужек прямо в гостиной: ангелу достался диван, а Дину удобный матрас и теплое покрывало.  
Тяжело вздохнув, Сэм все же встал с кровати и пошлепал к лестнице на первый этаж. Мимо приоткрытой двери в комнату Бобби он постарался пройти на цыпочках, но старый охотник спал по-прежнему очень чутко.  
\- Кто там? - раздался его заспанный голос. - Сэм, куда тебя несет?  
\- В туалет, - мысленно чертыхнувшись, ответил младший Винчестер.  
\- А, ну ладно. Хотя и ммм... не советую, - как-то странно отозвался охотник и спустя секунду снова засопел, провалившись в сон.  
Подгоняемый мучительным желанием отлить, парень по дороге в туалет буквально проскочил гостиную, а вот на обратном пути... На обратном пути смысл сказанного Бобби дошел до него во всей своей кристальной чистоте и ясности.  
Диван, на котором они оставили ангела, был пуст, зато на полу, среди разбросанных подушек и смятых покрывал, освещенные лишь лунным светом, сплелись обнаженные тела двух мужчин: Дина и его ангела. Было слышно лишь их неровное прерывистое дыхание и тихие стоны Кастиэля, приглушенные губами Дина на его губах.  
Потрясенный увиденным, Сэм замер, не в силах пошевелиться, буквально посередине комнаты, но любовники были настолько поглощены друг другом, что не замечали ничего вокруг. Наваждение отпустило младшего Винчестера, лишь когда Кастиэль прервал поцелуй и, с сорвавшимся с его губ громким стоном, всем телом выгнулся под Дином, который, продолжал вжиматься в ангела бедрами и только сильнее сжал руки на его талии.  
Оторвав наконец взгляд от этих двоих, Сэм со всей возможной (при острой необходимости сохранять тишину) скоростью рванул на второй этаж, но так и не смог оглохнуть достаточно для того, чтобы не слышать тихий, ласковый и успокаивающий шепот Дина:  
\- Ш-ш-ш... Все хорошо, Кас... Ш-ш-ш... Так и должно быть...  
Влетев в свою комнату, Сэм рухнул на кровать и несколько секунд пялился в темноту, пытаясь убедить себя в том, что он еще спит и это безумие просто ему снится. Но тихое ехидное хихиканье, донесшееся из комнаты Бобби, разрушило все его надежды:  
\- А я тебя, между прочим, предупреждал.  
Молодой человек вскочил и решительно прошагал в комнату старого охотника.  
\- Ты знал об этом... этом... я даже не знаю, как это назвать! И ничего мне не сказал?! - яростно зашипел Сэм в темноту.  
\- Не знал... Но... скажем так, догадывался, - пробурчал Бобби и заскрипел пружинами матраса, поворачиваясь на бок, чтобы лучше видеть парня. - Сэм, ну серьезно, то, как эти двое друг на друга пялились, только слепой не заметил бы. И, ничего не скажу за Кастиэля, но у Дина просто на лбу заглавными готическими буквами было написано: "Если я не завалю в постель этого ангела в ближайшее время, то умру от спермотоксикоза".  
\- И что теперь? - спросил Сэм, у которого до сих пор в голове не укладывалось, что Дин, который всегда активно защищал свою гетеросексуальность, неожиданно слетел с катушек настолько, что серьезно увлекся ангелом в мужском теле; а в том, что у Дина это было более, чем серьезно, он почему-то даже не сомневался.  
\- Ничего, - пожал плечами Бобби. - Лично мне совершенно до лампочки, с кем спит твой брат. А Кастиэль... теперь я по крайней мере буду совершенно точно уверен, что с вами, идиотами, ничего не случится на охоте. И вообще, иди-ка ты спать, Сэм.  
Несколько секунд парень лишь беззвучно открывал рот, но затем, так и не найдя достойного ответа, встал и вышел из комнаты. Вскоре за стеной заскрипела кровать и снова стало тихо, только слышно было, как Сэм шепотом обреченно выдохнул:  
\- Чтобы я еще хоть раз...

Конец


End file.
